Fuji's Song and A Little Revenge
by YaoiFanaticFreak
Summary: One day, Fuji was singing some song and make the others backed away from him. After that, he got a call from his brother, complaining about what he did to his brother's manager.. Just R&R please!


My second story. I'm really sorry if I've soooo many grammatical errors cause I'm Malaysian, just 14 years old and I'm Malay! So, English is not my mother tongue. Oh well, just read this story ne??

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

**Rated**: T

**Pairing**: I also don't know actually, can you please figure it out yourself?? If there's any pairing…

***************************************************************************************************************

It was a normal day at Seishuun Gakuen a.k.a Seigaku, yes, I mean normal but not too normal when suddenly Fuji sang one song while he was changing his cloth in the clubroom, before they have morning practice.

_I hate you_

_You hate me_

_Then we kill each other happily_

_With the great big knife_

_That I stab at your body_

_After that I laugh sadistically_

Fuji chuckled evilly after he sang that song. He hummed that song over and over and made the others backed away from him.

" Fu-Fuji-senpai's scray~~!!" said Momo as he clutched Ryoma's arm

" Itai, Momo-senpai!!"

" Fuji sound like he want to kill someone, nyaa!!"

" BURNING!!! FUJIKO IS SOOOOO SCA-RY!!!"

" Fssshhhh"

" Fu-Fuji! What are you singing about!??"

" Ii data"

Fuji seem like he didn't hear anything as he still hummed that song. Tezuka was already sighed in frustration then he looked at Fuji.

" Fuji, 20 laps around the court" ordered Tezuka

" –_humming_- … What?? Why??" asked Fuji as he tilted his head innocently

" Because you sing whatever song and make them scared"

" –_think deeply_- … Uhh…Okay!!"

Fuji straight away went to the court then ran 20 laps as he being ordered. Oishi was the first one to recover from the scared state. He went to Tezuka then tapped Tezuka's shoulder softly.

" Tezuka, what do you think on how Fuji's singing that song? I mean, he don't really want to kill someone right?"

" I don't know, Oishi"

" There's 67 percent that he's singing that song because he just want to scare us. And 85.654 percent because he really want to kill someone" said Inui

Their eyes (spare Tezuka) were widened in scared as they heard what Inui was saying. Tezuka just simply rubbed his nose bridge as he groaned.

" Wh- Who do you think Fuji-senpai want to kill?" asked Momo, scared

" Don't know. Maybe it's you, Takeshi-senpai" said Ryoma then he smirked

" Oi Ryoma! Jodan janai yo!!"

" Fssshhh~~ I think it's really you, baka peach"

" O- Oi!!" whined Momo

" Minna! Don't say like that!" said Oishi, began his duty as 'Mama of Seigaku'

Ryoma just muttered his famous phrase then he suddenly saw something on the bench. He walked casually towards it and picked it up. He eyed that thing suspiciously.

" Buchou, I think this notebook is Fuji-senpai's"

Tezuka turned to look at it and then he took it from Ryoma's hand. He flipped the page and suddenly stopped at one page. They all were wondering so they gathered around Tezuka to look at it too.

" OMG… Fuji's really serious to kill someone" gasped Oishi

" Who is it? Mi- tuli?? Huh, nyaa!! I don't think I'd heard this name before!!" exclaimed Eiji

Tezuka then felt like something bad would happen. He glanced at the name on the notebook then to the court, and he frowned.

" Where's Fuji??" asked Tezuka

All of them shut their mouth immediately when they heard Tezuka's question about Fuji. They turned to look at the court and then they noticed that Fuji didn't at there.

" Whe- Where's he? 20 laps are not take too much time to do it right?" said Takashi

They all just silent as they thought about that. Oishi was being so worried about Fuji and Eiji was trying to calm him down. Inui just muttered something and scribbled at his notebook. Kaidoh was glancing at Inui as he thought on how Inui was always being calm while Momo was bit his own lips nervously because felt so scared. Takashi also being worried, same like Oishi and the other two; Tezuka and Ryoma just simply leaned against the wall and stuffed their hand at the pocket.

" Ara… What's wrong, guys?"

They all turned to look at the owner of the voice. Fuji was standing in front of the clubroom's door with the 'sweet' smile on his face.

" Fuji!! Where're you going, nyaa!!" asked Eiji

" Me? Run laps" answer Fuji, shortly

" Why are you take time so long, Fuji-senpai?" asked Ryoma

" Saa… Cause I go to the fountain to was my face?"

" Yeah right" said Ryoma in 'like I believe you' tone

Then, Fuji's phone was ringing. Fuji looked at the skrin then his smile turned to a grin. He pushed some button before answer it.

" Saa… What do you want, Yuuta?" asked Fuji, sweetly, really sweet…

" Aniki!! What've you done to our manager!?" asked Yuuta, angrily

" Who? I don't think I know your manager, Yuuta"

" Yes. You. Know. A-Ni-Ki!! It's Mizuki-san!!"

" Misuchi-chan? I don't know your manager is a girl"

" Stop fooling around, Aniki! Mizuki-san is now at the hospital because of you, you know!?"

" Really, Yuuta. I don't know your manager"

Fuji said truthfully making Yuuta growled in annoyed. It so happened that Fuji was accidentally making the volume to the maximum and all of them could heard what they were talking about.

" Wait! Mizuki-san now at the hospital, Yuuta-kun!?" asked Oishi

" Ekk?? Ahh… Yes, he is"

" Nyaa!! Fuji no ototo!! It's true!!??" asked Eiji

" Don't call me that!! It's only 'Yuuta'!! And yes, it's true!"

" How his condition? Okay or bad?" asked Takashi

" Quite bad… He's broke 3 ribs, left hand and right leg"

" Wooww~~ So bad" said Momo

" Fsshhhh~~" agreed Kaidoh

" Mada mada dane"

" Ii data"

Tezuka groaned and looked at Fuji sharply. Fuji just blinked innocently as he didn't do anything wrong or bad or what-so-ever.

" What?? I don't do anything at Misuchi-chan" said Fuji innocently

" Not Misuchi-chan, Aniki!! It's Mi-Zu-Ki-san!!'

" Who's that??"

" Gosh Aniki!! Do you really don't know him!?"

" Nope"

All of them sweat-drop with Fuji's innocent answer. Yuuta slapped his forehead, felling so annoyed with his oh-so-lovely brother.

" Okay, Aniki! Listen this! He's the one that taught me Twist Spin Shot when I play against Echizen at Tokyo Prefecturals! Remember!!??"

Fuji's eyes straight away opened, revealed his dangerous blue eyes. They all were gulped in fear when saw Fuji's eyes. Eiji was clinging at Oishi's arm in fear while Kaidoh was clutching Inui's jacket while hiding behind him. Ryoma was tugging on Momo's sleeve and snuggled to Momo (although he's still pretend that he don't get scared of Fuji). Takashi was backing away until he crashed at the wall and Tezuka, he just remained calm.

" Oh… _That_ guy… Well, he deserves it. That's what he get when he's flirting with my cute little brother"

" Aniki!! Don't call me 'cute little brother' and, NO!! He's not flirting with me!!"

" Yes, he is. BTW, It's not my fault he fall to my trap"

" Fuji" called Tezuka

" Yes dear??"

Tezuka struggled to not to roll his eyes, he cleared his throat and looked at Fuji, sternly. Fuji just simply smiled innocently.

" What trap did you made?"

" Ohh… Just a little trap that when you enter the room, 'something' would fall down and hit you, that's all"

" And that 'something' is what?" asked Momo

" You think what??" asked Fuji back

" Mou Fuji!! Just answer, nyaa!!" whined Eiji

" Saa… some logs, a few metal-ball and 3 rocks"

" They're big or small, senpai?" asked Ryoma

" Hmm~… Quite big but not to big to kill someone"

" So it's big right?" said Kaidoh

Fuji just hummed then he smiled sweetly. He snuggled to Tezuka that was standing beside him. Tezuka found himself struggling to back away from Fuji but he couldn't get anyway.

" Anyway, Aniki! Don't make anything like that to my manager again!!" warned Yuuta

" Why are him just warn about Mizuki-san?" whispered Oishi to Inui (because Inui was the one that standing next to him)

" Because Fuji just aim at him and there's 63 percent because of what Mizuki did to Yuuta during the Tokyo Prefecturals and 89.8 percent because Mizuki is flirting with Yuuta" answered Inui

Oishi laughed nervously then he looked at Fuji, scared. Fuji, at that time, was talking not-too-seriously- with his precious little brother; Yuuta.

" Aniki! Don't you ever break his bone again! Remember this, okay!?"

" Uhh… Okay. How about just a comma?"

" Arrgghhh!!! I'm hang up!!"

Then, Yuuta hang up in frustration, annoyed and irritated with his one and only oh-so-lovely- big brother. Fuji stared at the phone and then turned to look at his teammates, blinked innocently.

" It is mean that I can make him comma until 5 months??"

" No Fuji-senpai… It's too longer" said Ryoma

" Okay… How about 2 months??"

" Better"

" Ryoma!! / Echizen!! / Ochibi!!" shouted them except Tezuka and Inui

" What?? At least I've make Fuji-senpai shorten the time taken, right??"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finish!! I hope you guys like this story. Please review!!

FYI, the rhythm of the song above is Barney's theme song!!

*Ada-chan*


End file.
